Living together, A Draco Hermione story
by marety
Summary: [Finished story] This is the sequel to my first fan fiction Draco Hermione and a bit more... it's about Draco and Hermione living together! hope the title didn't give it away! heheOld enemies come back and some new appear!
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

_**Fan Fiction **_

_ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes son marca registrada de Warner Brothers y J K Rowling. NO ME PERTENECEN. Este fan fiction está en inglés porque los libros los leí en ese idioma y no quiero arriesgarme a traducir los nombres mal. These characters are a registered trademark of Warner Brothers and J K Rowling; they do not belong to me. This fan fiction is written in the English Language because I read the books in that language and I don't want to translate any name or spell wrongly._

_PERDÓN SI ENCUENTRAN ALGÚN ERROR YA SEA DE ORTOGRAFÍA COMO DE GRAMÁTICA._

_I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKE YOU MAY FIND. _

I'D ADVISE YOU TO READ MY PREVIOUS STORY, "DRACO HERMIONE AND A BIT MORE", IF YOU WANNA READ ALL THE BACKGROUND THAT LED TO THIS STORY… BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AGAIN, IT'LL BE BORING FOR YOU AND FOR ME… THE PREVIOUS ONE IS NOT SO LONG… SO IT WON'T TAKE YOU TOO LONG TO READ IT AND IT'S USEFUL INFORMATION BECAUSE THIS IS THE IMMEDIATE SEQUEL… THIS ONE STARTS WHERE THE OTHER FINISHED… IF THAT MADE ANY SENSE TO YOU…

**Chapter 1: "Hogwarts Express"**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna stepped into the train while Hermione and Draco waited for the first years to get into the train…

"Do you think they will take long?" Ron asked. He was looking forward to eating all the candies they had brought from their last visit from Hogsmeade. "I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry, Ron…" Hermione told him entering the carriage.

"Great! You're here, we can start…" Ron said happily. "Want something?" He asked Draco and Hermione with his mouth full.

"Umm… no, thank you Weasley…" Draco answered. "Mione, you want something?"

"Nah…"

"Did you tell them about the party?"

"Oh God… I completely forgot… guys, we're having a party at home tonight… think you can make it?"

"Yeah, we can…" Ron answered. (A/N: by saying 'we', he meant he and his sister…).

"I can too…" Harry said.

"What about you, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… I guess I can…," she said dreamily.

"Great, so we'll be waiting for you… Umm… Mione… don't we have to patrol?" Draco asked.

"N… aww… yeah… umm… we need to patrol right now… so… we'll be back in an hour or so… I guess…" Hermione told the others. When they got out of the compartment, Ron started laughing.

"Yeah, sure… let's go to 'patrol' between inverted commas… hehe… well, Luna, we could go to 'patrol' too… you know?"

"I'm not in the mood Ronald… not just now…" She answered.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… I was just thinking… I hope they aren't caught… I mean, if McGonagall discovers they are fooling around she'll go ballistic, you know how she gets…"

"Well, if **_I_** discovered one of my students doing that, I'd go ballistic too… I mean, there are first years inside this train!" Ginny said.

"Gin… please… they have my cloak…" Harry said.

"And you lent them your cloak?! Are you nuts?!"

"What? Why? They are just making out… they're not doing something else… I hope…"

"You don't know… why else do you think they wanted your cloak…" Ginny said acting innocently.

"Oh gross, I'll look for them…" Harry said getting up. He looked everywhere and then remembered that they had the invisibility cloak on them… he strained his ears to try to hear something that might help him find them.

"I love you…" He heard Draco say from a nearby compartment.

"Me too…" He heard Hermione answer. When he reached the compartment, he saw Draco putting his cloak back.

"What were you doing under my cloak?!" Harry asked furiously.

"Harry! You scared me!" Hermione said taking the invisibility cloak off her.

"What were you doing?!"

"Harry, I swear we weren't doing anything… anything **_bad_** at least…" Hermione said looking innocent.

"What did you think we were doing?" Draco asked innocently.

"Well… Ginny thought you were… you know…"

"Doing it?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, sorry guys… but well, it was a possibility…"

"Potter… Potter… we'd never lie to you! You're our buddy!" Draco said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco's answer sounded almost jokingly to Harry…

"You know what? Let's do something… I'll take my cloak back, and you two come back as soon as you can to our compartment so Gin doesn't freak out… deal?"

"Deal…" Draco answered, and then he added as Harry was leaving, "Wash it before you use it!" He called poking his head into the hallway.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed reprovingly.

"**_That_** one was a close one… we almost get caught…" Draco said leaning on the door.

"Yeah… if Harry finds out, he'll kill you…"

"Why only me?"

"Because I'm too adorable to be killed…" Hermione said lifting her head.

"Let's go…" Draco said laughing and opening the door to let her get out.

They walked hand by hand all the way to the compartment… where Ginny was looking madder than ever…

"What do you think you are doing?!" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her grabbing one of Ron's chocolate frogs.

"I mean that there are first years in here, Draco! You can't… you can't do what you please!"

"We weren't doing anything, Gin… calm down…" Hermione said smiling.

"Ok… but don't come to me if you ever need help because you got caught…" She said heatedly.

"Since when are you the bossy type?" Draco asked amusingly.

"Since you're going to get into trouble… and c'mon guys I know what you were doing!"

"No, you don't and we weren't doing anything, I swear, Gin… I'd tell you if we were! You're my friend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… don't worry…"

"Ok…" Ginny said not entirely convinced.

When they were reaching King's Cross Draco and Hermione were asked to tell the people to get ready to leave the train, meaning to change into muggle clothes.

When Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Draco, and Hermione finally got off the train, there was a crowd waiting for them. The Weasley family, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione's parents, and Luna's father, all of them waving towards them…

"I don't know why they wave; as if we weren't going to see them… they are a large crowd, for God's sake!" Draco said.

"That's what families that love their children do, Draco…" Hermione said. "I'm sorry!" She said putting a hand on her mouth; she had suddenly remembered that Draco had lost all his family.

"It's ok, my family didn't love me, and I know… love was not on their nature…" He told her.

"Draco! How are you?" Hermione's mother asked hugging him.

"I'm… I'm fine; thanks… how… how are you?" He asked surprised at the woman's show of affection…

"Great…" She said letting go of him.

Hermione hugged her mother; her father shook hands with Draco and hugged his daughter.

"We're gonna miss you, darling…" Hermione's mother said.

"I know… me too…" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" She heard Mrs. Weasley call.

"Hi! How are you Mrs. Weasley?"

They spent an hour or so arranging the things to see each other for the party that night.

When they finally got all the arrangements, Draco and Hermione got on one of the cars that Draco had rented to take them and Hermione's parents to the station.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home!

Samantha: thanks for your reviews!!! You're so sweet!!!

Sara: thank you for your support!!!

Alba: Te quiero loca!!! Gracias por todo!!!!

**Chapter 2: "Welcome home!"**

In the car, Mrs and Mr Granger did two or three questions to Draco… the situation was really awkward… Hermione tried several times to pick a topic of conversation, but stopped doing it because she realized it was no use… Draco and his parents, well… in fact, Draco most of all, wanted this journey to end as soon as possible… it was really strange for him… he didn't know if Hermione's parents would feel comfortable with him taking their daughter away from them… What if she finally decided to back with them?

"Draco!" Hermione said rubbing Draco's arm.

"Huh? What?" He answered. He had been looking out the window and hadn't realized that they were already at the Manor.

"We're already home, Draco… are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… let's get into the house…" Besides being distracted, he was surprised at the fact that Hermione had said 'we're home…'

"Yeah, I want to see your…" Hermione's mom said as she stepped out of the car and looked at the house that she didn't expect to be so big… "… House…" She finished astonished.

"Welcome, Master Draco." Dobby said bowing.

"Take the coats, Dobby." Draco said.

"Yes, Master." Dobby answered.

"Hi Dobby! How are you?"

"Dobby is great, Lady Hermione. Let Dobby takes your coat."

Dobby took all their coats and when all the people were inside the house, he went to the kitchen to prepare something for the guests.

"So, Draco… what are you planning to do now you've left Hogwarts?" Hermione's dad asked.

"I wanna be an Auror…"

"What's that?"

"An Auror is a person who fights Dark wizards."

"And Aurors need to know a lot about magic…" Hermione added.

"So, you must be an intelligent kid, Draco." Hermione's father said.

"Yes, he is…" Hermione said.

"Not as much as your daughter… she's not intelligent, she's brilliant…" Draco said.

"I know…" Hermione's mother said smiling.

An awkward silence was produced… none of them knew how to continue this conversation… Hermione's parents examined the floor, and Draco looked at his hands… Hermione didn't know what to do… They were sitting on cream coloured sofas… they were made of the finest materials you could ever find… Draco sat on one with Hermione and Hermione's parents sat facing them on the other sofa.

"I'll go help Dobby in the kitchen… why don't you know each other better? I'm sure there are tons of things you wanna know about Draco, dad…" Hermione said getting up.

When they were left alone, Hermione's dad decided to follow his daughter's advice and started bombarding Draco with questions…

"So, she tells me you own this house, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, that's right…" Draco answered politely even though he wasn't used to answer questions politely…

"What are your intentions?"

Draco was shocked by the question. "What do you mean, sir?"

"What do you intend to do with my daughter… that's what I'm asking…"

"Robert!" Hermione's mum whispered shocked.

"Umm… I love her, if that's what you mean…"

"Then I'm glad she stays with you… she really loves you…" Hermione's dad said.

"God yes… she couldn't stop talking about you when we had tea at her school… Draco this, Draco that…" Hermione's mum added.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised, he didn't know Hermione loved him that much.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel jealous of you!" Hermione's dad said laughing.

Draco just smiled.

After a few minutes, Hermione came back to find Draco telling her parents about the house…

"Well, I see you are getting along…" Hermione said happily.

Hermione's parents spent the whole afternoon going around the house. Draco showed them everywhere except his father's office… he had closed that room and he wasn't planning to open it again. Even though the members of the Order of the Phoenix had searched that office and emptied it, Draco still feared finding something foul or that reminds him of his father.

"Well," Hermione's dad said as him and his wife were led to their room. "I'm glad she'll be having a good life." He said smiling and patting Draco's shoulder.

"I hope you feel comfortable, and I'll see you at the party." Draco said smiling and bowing, and left.

"Take care, Hermione, we'll see you at the party." Hermione's mum said.

Hermione waved to his parents and set off looking for Draco. She searched the entire house and was beginning to get worried about him.

'**_Where are you?'_** She kept thinking.

When she passed by Lucius' office, she heard noises inside…

"Who's there?" She asked taking out her wand. She heard someone moving inside the office as if surprised, so she started to open the door quietly. When she entered, she couldn't move… she couldn't believe who the person that was in there was…

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a faint whisper. "I thought you…"

"Yeah, yeah, save your voice, Mudblood, I already know what you think…"

"Draco!" She screamed and ran to a body on the floor. "Why?" She said with her eyes full of tears. He was not dead, but he certainly looked like it…

The person started laughing hard. "Why? Well, Granger, I thought you were intelligent enough to know that the Aurors couldn't catch all the Death Eaters… I! The Great Blaise Zabini escaped your friends' dirty hands!" Blaise said and started laughing hysterically…

"What are you doing here? My 'friends' as you call them, emptied the office… there's nothing important for you in here!"

"Oh yes! There aren't 'things', but there's someone who has to pay… mmm… I wonder who it is…" He said madly. "mmm… Is it me?... no! I don't think so!... let's see… mmm… is it you! BINGO!... let's see… mmm… I think there's someone else… mmm… if it's not you and it's not me… mmm… I know! It's your pathetic boyfriend! BINGO!"

Hermione was starting to feel scared at the boy's attitude… Draco was starting to react…

"Minnn… Miooonnee…" He said when he 'woke up'…

"Aw!!! Isn't that cute? He calls you Mione!"

"Shut up!" Hermione said raising her wand, determined to protect Draco. "Why are you here?"

"I've already told you that, love…"

"Don't-call-me-love!"

"Ok, doll, I won't… so, as I was saying… I'm here because you have to pay for screwing my Master's plans up…"

"You can't take me…" Hermione said confidently.

"No, honey! Not you! I don't wanna kill you!" He said mockingly. "I'll kill them! They can suffer! And you can't do anything!" He said and started laughing madly.

"They who?"

"They!" He said and Hermione's parents appeared. They seemed to be unconscious.

"No!" Hermione shrieked and tried to walk towards Blaise to attack him, but he had imprisoned her and Draco with invisible ropes. She tried to loose the ropes, but they seemed to tighten even more… A crazy idea crossed her mind… if she could convince Blaise to attack her, the ropes would be broken by his magic…, but only a Cruciatus Curse could undo this spell.

"Hey!" She shouted. "C'mon! We are the ones that stopped your stupid Lord! We vanquished Voldemort!"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Blaise shouted. "Crucio!"

Hermione felt an excruciating pain on her chest… the only thing that made her happy was that the ropes were giving in. When the effect of the curse had passed, Hermione got up and pointed at Blaise with her wand…

"Do you think you can save them?" He asked mockingly. "They are already dead! Now you and scar face have something in common! You are both orphans!"

"Desmaius!" Hermione said and Blaise fainted at her feet. Her parents' lifeless bodies fell to the floor…

"Mum…" She whispered, but Blaise was right… they were already dead… Hermione's parents had died…


	3. Chapter 3: The attack

Samantha: Thank you so much for your reviews!!! That comment you made about Hermione wanting revenge gave me a brilliant idea to continue my story… I was going through a lack of ideas period… hehe… well, I hope you like this chapter!!!

**Chapter 3: "The attack"**

When Draco was completely awakened, he sat on the floor to find Hermione crying on one side of the room they were in… He crawled as fast as he could, because he was so weak, towards her…

"What happened, Mione?" He asked her.

Hermione just turned around and found refuge on his chest…

"Tell me, princess… what happened? Did that bastard hurt you?" He asked rubbing her cheeks.

She shook her head… and pointed to her parents' bodies…

"Oh my god…" He whispered and hugged her with all his might; it was the first time he ever cried in front of anyone…

"What… are… we doing… with… with him?" Hermione asked pointing to Blaise and sobbing on Draco's chest.

"I'll call… Dumbledore, I guess… I don't know… let's call him and the Order… ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ok, we'll do that… and then we'll call Potter and Weasley, so they can stay with you while I go to the Ministry… they're going to hear me out this time…" He said hugging her harder. Suddenly, Draco fainted; the pain had won the battle.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked. She checked his pulse and to her relief, he was alive, he had just fainted from the pain. She looked around to find a clue of what to do, and then she decided to call Dumbledore.

She crawled to the fireplace and grabbed a bag of Floo powder she found next to it. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." She said putting her head inside the green flames. When she 'arrived' at Dumbledore's office, she saw her headmaster sitting on his desk. "Professor!"

"Hermione! What can I do for you?" He answered getting up.

"A Death Eater is in our house! Send the Or…" She couldn't finish the sentence because something had grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the fireplace. Dumbledore ran to McGonagall's office and they gathered the Order to go to Malfoy's Manor.

Meanwhile, on the Manor, Hermione turned around to see what was holding her hair… it was Blaise…

"I'm not a forgiving person, Mudblood… mmm… tut-tut… you have to pay for what you've done…" He threw her to the other side of the room and shouted, "Crucio!"

Hermione had never felt such pain, but she knew she had to survive this, she had to protect him, even if that meant to protect him with her life. "Is… is that… all you've… got?" She said trying to smile… but even that hurt…

"Crucio!"

Hermione now fainted… she couldn't move… she felt so tired… She didn't see the Order arrive seconds later, send Blaise to Azkaban…, and take Draco and her to St Mungo's Hospital…

Draco woke up to find himself lying on a bed in a hospital room… He didn't remember being taken there, the last thing he remembered doing was hugging Hermione, and then he remembered feeling dizzy…

Someone opened the room's door… it was Dumbledore…

"Professor," he said trying to sit, but he couldn't because his chest hurt so much. "What… wat happened?"

"You were attacked by Blaise Zabini, Draco."

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked looking around.

"She's on the intensive care unit. She was badly hurt…" Dumbledore said looking down.

"Is she ok?"

"As soon as you feel better, you'll be able to see her. I have to deal with some Ministry issues…" Saying this, Dumbledore closed the door behind him, and left Draco alone and with too many questions unanswered…

He wanted to know what had happened to Hermione… Dumbledore had said she was badly hurt… did that mean that she wasn't gonna make it? He needed to see her so bad… but now he couldn't even sit on his bed by himself… and that was getting to his nerves… when he wanted something he had to have it… 'Tomorrow morning I don't give a fuck how I bloody feel, I'll go and see her!' He thought and went to sleep.

The following morning, he woke up to find Harry sleeping on one of the couches on the room.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Harry said stretching his arms.

"I said, what are you doing here, Potter?"

"Oh, hi there… I'm supposed to… take you to see Hermione… they said you were too weak to get up… so I'm supposed take you there…"

"What?! I can go there by myself!"

"No, you can't Malfoy! And quit that brat attitude for a minute… These are Dumbledore's orders, not mine…"

"Damn it…"

They didn't speak to each other all the way to Hermione's room… Harry would pull Draco's wheelchair in silence while Draco would look desperately at the rooms' numbers. When they finally found the room, Harry thought convenient to leave Draco alone with Hermione… She was lying on a bed as if she were sleeping. It was a truly depressing view…

Draco moved his wheelchair towards her bed… He couldn't help feeling this was his entire fault… if he hadn't asked her to go and live with him, she would have been safe at home at the time of the attack… and now she was the one lying on a bed…

"Hi there, princess…" He whispered caressing her hair with one hand and with the other, he held her hand. "I know you're probably not listening to what I'm saying… I miss you, you know?" He looked at her for a while caressing her cheeks. "I love you so much, Mione… I know how strong you are… You'll get through this… You also know how I get when I want something…" He said trying to smile. "I'm not coming back to the house until you come with me, all right?" Suddenly he saw Hermione frowning and he felt a slight pressure on his hand. "Mione, don't make any effort… please… now I know you can hear me… please… I'll wait for you as long as I have to, ok?" Hermione didn't answer…

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the door. It was Harry.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's ok… I guess she just needs to rest." Draco answered knowing deep down that this wasn't the truth.

"Yeah… Umm… I spoke to Dumbledore… I asked him if… err… if you could stay with Hermione… just for a while… I mean… so you could take care of her…"

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "Why?"

"Look, I know we don't get along, but if this had happened to Ginny, (A/N: Yes, Harry and Ginny are dating… and Ron and Luna too…), I would like to stay with her until she got better… that's why…"

"What did he say?"

"Umm… he said yes…"

"Thank you…" Draco said returning his look to Hermione.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Harry said closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

Thank you to all of you who left me a review!!! You're the best!!!

**Sara**: I don't even know where I'm going to take this story!!! Lol… I guess we'll both find out at the same time!!! Jaja… I really love your reviews!!! Thank you so much!!! Oh! My computer had a Trojan (a kind of virus… I don't know why I make this clear… you know a lot about computers… lol.) and I've finally got rid of it!!! So I'll write more now :D

**Alba:** Holas!!! Hace mucho q no hablamos!!! Espero que te guste este chapter!!!

**Malfoy-Slytherin-Black:** I'm glad you liked my story!!! I hope you keep on reading it!!! Thanks for your review!!!

**Samantha-prter:** Thank you so much for your review!!! And… no… they can't do 'romance' in the hospital… lol… And thank you for being my number one fan!!!! Lol (Send my love to your brother Justin!!! He's a sweetie like you!!!) (Can I call you Samy??? Because it's shorter…)

_**Marina.**_

**Chapter 4: "Visitors"**

Three months had passed, and Hermione could now open her eyes and speak a little, but her voice was all raspy and creaky… She woke up to find Draco sleeping on one of the armchairs in the room. He didn't need the wheelchair anymore, but he kept experiencing pains in his back. She tried to call him, but as soon as he heard movement, he jumped from his armchair and looked at Hermione. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded; amused by the way Draco had reacted.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"I… want to… I want to… sit…" She said with difficulty.

"Ok." He said and helped her to sit. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you're getting better, Mione." He said looking down.

She smiled. "I… heard… what… what you said…"

"What did I say?" He said puzzled.

"The… first time… you were… here, you… said you loved… me and… you… wanted me to… get better…"

"Yeah, 'cause it's true… now, you shouldn't be talking, Mione…"

"But…"

"No… I'm serious, the less you talk, the faster you'll get better…"

"When… are… you… going back… to… the… Manor?"

"As soon as you get better… I have permission from Dumbledore to stay here as long as I want… as I've already told you a thousand times, Mione, I'm not coming back without you…" He said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Dobby, sir; Dobby is here to visit Lady Hermione"

"Come in, Dobby." He said.

Dobby got in carrying a bunch of flowers that was too big for him. "Dobby misses Lady." Dobby said jumping up and down as Draco helped him with the bunch of flowers.

"Lady can't talk, Dobby, but you can talk to me…" Draco said.

"Dobby just wants to know how Lady is…"

"She's doing well…"

"When is Dobby receiving you at the Manor again?"

"Umm… we don't know…"

Suddenly, Dobby burst out crying…

"What's wrong?"

"If… sob if Dobby knew! Dobby would have done something for Master Draco and Lady Hermione…" Dobby sobbed.

"Dobby, it was not your fault that some psycho decided to attack us. Please don't blame yourself." Draco said. "We're just fine, don't worry, and just take care of the Manor until we get back, understood?"

"Yes, Master Draco, Dobby understands perfectly. Dobby is going back to the Manor now, so Master Draco and Lady Hermione can rest."

"Ok… thanks… for… coming…" Hermione said.

"Dobby retires now." Dobby said as Draco closed the door.

After a few minutes, there was another knock on the door, this time it was Harry and Ginny.

"How are you, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"She's fine, but she can't speak much…" Draco explained as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Mione… you shouldn't be talking… the less effort you do, the faster you'll get better…" Harry said.

Harry and Ginny stayed for a while and told her everything that was happening in the outside world, especially everything referring to the investigation that was taking place in their Manor.

"We searched your father's office, but we couldn't find anything of any interest to a Death Eater… really… we can't figure out why he'd do something like that, he knew he was going to get caught…" Harry said.

"Revenge?" Draco suggested.

"Could be, but again, it's much too weird… maybe they're planning something else… and that episode was just a distraction… we'll tell you as soon as we figure it out, guys… now we should really get going… there's a lot to do tomorrow…"

"Yeah, we have a lot to do tomorrow…" Ginny agreed.

After 8 months from the episode, Hermione was ready to go home…

"I can't believe I'm finally going home… I couldn't stand being here any more…"

"Yeah, I know… you've been saying that for the past three hours…" Draco laughed.

"Well, at least now you know what we're not having tonight…"

"Why? C'mon! You can't resist me! I'm too perfect to be resisted…"

"That's what you think… and when you get out, be careful; your big head may not fit through the door… as well as your oversized ego…"

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO!" Draco said grabbing Hermione's arms violently. His voice was horrible, in fact, it wasn't Draco's voice at all…

"Draco, you're hurting me…" Hermione said with her eyes full of tears.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! MUDBLOOD!"

"Stop it!" Hermione said and Draco suddenly, to her surprise, released her and bumped into a wall… "Draco, are you ok?"

"What?" He said feeling a bit dizzy, and not sure of what had happened minutes ago. He couldn't remember what he had been doing for the past few minutes… "My head is killing me…"

"I'm glad… after all you said… the truth must have exhausted you!" She said sarcastically.

"Mione, what… what did I say?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember what you were doing a minute ago!"

"I certainly don't…"

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy!"

"Mione, I swear I don't know… please tell me why you're acting like this…"

Something in the way Draco looked at her made her realize he wasn't lying… "You… you told me… filthy… filthy Mudblood," she said with her eyes full of tears. "And that I didn't know what I was getting into…" she finished crying.

Draco put his arms around her, and hugged her with all his might. "I swear I wouldn't say that to you in a billion years…"


	5. Chapter 5: Love is all around!

**IF YOU CAN, LISTEN TO THE SONG: WRAPPED by GLORIA ESTEFAN, it's exactly what Hermione and Draco feel for each other… especially the phrases: "Keep every tear like an ocean for every day that my fortune kept me from being with you… Give me your wounded (A/N: I don't know if it really said wounded… but I think that's what she said… please correct me if I'm wrong.) solution when my pathetic confusion kept me from speaking the truth… When I'm with you I'm already everything I can become…" I hope you like the song!!!**

**I won't be able to post the chapters as quickly as I did with my previous fan fiction because my arm hurts really bad and I don't know how much time it will take it to heal… I'll try to write when it doesn't hurt so much, but it's getting more difficult every day, so I don't know, I'll do my best…**

**Sara:** I know what you mean about planning ahead… but if I plan the story ahead, I always tend to change the whole plot in the last minute… (My previous fic had a complete different plot from the one you've read…) I don't really know what's got into Draco, but I love to write stories where I am a writer and a reader as well… even though I have some plans to where it will lead to, I like to plan chapters because I don't wanna change the plot at the last minute…

**Alba**: jeje, me encanta dejarlos descansar… jeje, pero después en chapters más adelante van a descansar un poco más… lo que pasa es que Hermione está muy preocupada por lo que le está pasando a Draco… internamente tiene miedo de que lo que está diciendo es la verdad que no puede decir cuando está conciente… me explico??? Jaja Bueno, espero que te guste este chapter… es un poco más romanticón al final… ;)

No sé por qué, pero estaba escuchando esta canción y pensé en Draco, fijate si te la podés bajar… se llama LO QUE EL VIENTO NUNCA SE LLEVÓ. (la canta Fito Paez. Es del disco CIRCO BEAT) Te lo mando a vos porque sos la única que lee este fic que entiende español, y la cosa es la letra… no tengo idea por qué pensé en Draco, pero me vino la imagen clara de él y lo que piensa del mundo… fijate si te produce la misma sensación… es como si por partes Hermione se la cantara (por la letra) a Draco y a veces como si Draco se la cantara a Hermione…

Como advertí más arriba, no sé si voy a escribir y subir chapters tan seguido porque tengo una contractura bastante jodida en los brazos que me impide estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición… estoy tratando de arreglarlo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a tardar en curarse, yo creo que en dos meses estoy bien de nuevo… pero como me dejé estar un montón de tiempo (un año y pico) ahora es más doloroso… aparte no se sabe si es en realidad una contractura o tendinitis, que es más jodido todavía… lo más probable es que o sea tendinitis o que tenga un sobrehueso en uno de los hombros, lo malo de la segunda es que si tengo un sobrehueso me tienen que operar y no voy a poder escribir por un tiempo… ya que es en el brazo derecho, mano con la cual escribo… así que ni en un anotador voy a poder escribir…  espero que sea sólo una contractura… pero viendo cómo me duele (hay noches que no puedo dormir, porque la contractura me llegó hasta el cuello, por lo que me produce dolores de cabeza terribles…) te aviso que si no recibís noticias mías en un tiempo, es por esto…

Marina

**Chapter 5: "Love is all around!"**

As they were getting into the car, Draco and Hermione were both deeply thinking about what had happened in the hospital…

"What do you reckon that was?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened back in the hospital room…?"

"Dunno… we'll ask Potter then, he knows about this stuff…" Draco didn't want to talk about what had just happened, because he knew what it was… but Hermione would never know…

"Draco… please… I know you're hiding something from me…"

Draco smiled and looked at her sweetly. "Look, Mione… it's true, I AM actually hiding something from you… but I can't follow you around telling you how stupid I feel when you're near, I can't describe the feeling in my stomach every time you kiss me… and, I still think you're an insufferable know-it-all… I guess that's all I've been hiding from you all this time…" He said smiling.

Hermione kept thinking about what had happened before and didn't like Draco's answer… "It's not funny, Draco! You were acting really weird!"

"Mione… if you haven't realized yet… I always act weird…" Draco said trying to calm Hermione down. "Please let's talk about this tomorrow… all right?"

"Ok, yes, you're right. Tomorrow we'll speak about this…"

They had arrived at the Manor.

"Just for you to know…" Hermione said. "I've also been hiding things from you… I think you're a big headed brat… and that you think you're irresistible…" Hermione couldn't go on because Draco had placed his lips on hers. "Let me finish…"

"No…"

"You little spoiled brat!"

"You bookworm…"

"Dyed blond!"

"Hey! Don't mess with that!" He said jokingly.

(A/N: You can already imagine what followed…)

"Morning…" Hermione said yawning as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning…" Draco answered still in bed.

"We have to go to buy some things for tonight, Harry, Luna, Ron and Ginny are coming to dinner…"

"Shopping with you again?! Can't we do something else?"

"Funny, aren't you?" Hermione said from where she was.

"C'mon, I'll change and we'll go…"

After a few minutes, they were both in the car.

"What are we eating?" Draco said as they got into the grocery store… He wasn't really excited about this muggle shopping thing… Even though he didn't hate muggles, most of their habits seemed really stupid to him… like carrying their bags to the car when wizards simply reduced the bag's size and weight…

"I don't know… what do you want?"

"I don't know… you know I like food in general… I just like eating…" He said leaning on the trolley…

"Let's make treacle pie… Harry likes that one…"

"Everything for you dear Potty…" Draco said rolling his eyes. (A/N: He's not jealous of Harry… he's just bored… so he annoys people… I had to add some of me to him!!! Lol)

Hermione acted as though she hadn't listened. "Ginny likes roast beef…" she said picking up a big piece of meat. "And Ron… well… let's get a bit of everything for Ron…" She said clueless…

They got out of the shop, and got into their car…

"When are we getting our dog?" Draco asked.

"Are you going to take good care of it? Clean after him?" (A/N: This is actually what my mother has been telling me for two years…)

"Yeah, guess so…"

"I swear Draco, he grabs one of my shoes, and I'll go away! It will be me or the dog…"

"I choose the dog, Granger… he won't follow me around telling me what to do…"

"What a jerk you are!"

"I'm just kidding… Mione… I can't make love to a dog…" He said laughing.

"You'll have to! Because you're not making love to anyone for now!"

"What if I buy you something?"

"Draco…"

"C'mon… you have Crookshanks! I have nothing…" He said looking down as if he were sad.

"Ok…" Hermione sighed. "Are you bored?"

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me…" Hermione said smiling.

"Really?" He said getting out of the car and heading towards the Manor.

"Yes. Really…" She said firmly.

"I don't think so…" He said kissing her.

"Ok… no… you're not that annoying…"

"Can I get the dog now?" He said kissing her again.

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Ok… we'll go and buy it tomorrow…"

"You know… you're really good to be a know-it-all…" He said putting an arm around her.

"I'm not a know-it-all… and you're a spoiled jerk…" She said hugging him.

"I know… and when I want something you know I won't stop until I get it…"

"Don't tell me! I hadn't noticed!" She said faking surprise.

They got into the Manor and started preparing things for the dinner… well… the elves did… Hermione spent all afternoon telling Draco how he should stop reading about Quidditch and start helping the elves, that it was really unselfish of him to let them do everything while he enjoyed life doing exactly nothing…

"All right! You've got to my nerves…" He said getting up.

"I hope so!"

"I'm going out!"

"WHAT?! You can't go out! You have to help me and the elves!"

"Yes, I can… and you're coming with me…" He said grabbing her arm.

"No! Draco! Let me go!" She screamed as he pulled her out of the house.

"Close your eyes…"

"Why?"

"Granger… you're an insufferable know-it-all! Stop asking questions! Close your eyes because I say so!"

"Ok" She said closing her eyes.

Draco started taking her towards what she thought was the graveyards of the Malfoy family…

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Open your eyes now…"

Draco had rebuilt the place… (A/N: Yes, he took the bodies out too…)

There was a ballroom and several rooms…

"It's so beautiful…" Hermione said in astonishment.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we married here?" He asked taking her waist from behind her…

"What?"

"I said that it would be really cool if we got married in here… that's why I built it anyway…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… really… would you marry me?" He said in her ear.

"You know what you're getting into right?" She said half laughing and half crying.

"Yes… and I can't wait to get into that… So, what do you say?"

"Of course I say yes!" She said turning around and kissing him.

"And that dinner… and that fight… were both already planned…"

"I can't believe I didn't guess it… I'm so disappointed by myself!"

"I know… but I needed you to know what I feel…"


	6. Chapter 6: To the rescue!

Sorry this chapter is rather shorter than the others! I swear I'll try to make longer chapters, but I really don't want to make long but dull chapters, so this is the best I can do… I hope you like it! Thanks to Sara for her ideas on how to continue this fic…

**Samantha:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll get to the end of this story even if it's the last thing I do! Hehe. I haven't planned the wedding yet… Take care! Bye…

**Alba:** Si, ballroom es salón de fiestas, y no te preocupes que cuando veo que no me duele el brazo por un rato, enseguidita me pongo a escribir! ;) Besotes! Cuidate Mucho! Mare

**Chapter 6: "To the rescue!"**

At dinner, Draco had another 'attack'…

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU'LL BE DEAD AND I'LL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE! DON'T YOU SEE? YOU'RE NOT ENOUGH! THE MALFOYS ARE NOT TO BE MARRIED WITH MUDBLOODS! DRACO WON'T MARRY YOU EVER! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

Suddenly, Draco passed out… and a few seconds later, Hermione fainted too… Harry and the others saw them both disappear before their own eyes…

"Where do you think they are?" Ron asked pacing up and down…

"They are not far away…" Luna said looking mysteriously at the ceiling…

"God… here we go… Luna… please give some clear explanation… we can't waste time!" Harry said irritated.

"Harry… don't be rude… she's just trying to help…" Ginny said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry…" Harry said in a disgruntled way.

"They are in here actually…" Luna continued. Ron was starting to get freaked out…

"Luna… you're freaking me out… please…" Ron said.

"Ronald, come with me… Harry… they'll be waiting for you where the sun dies…"

"What?" Harry said clueless…

"Come here, I know where it is… let's hide and wait for them… Mione was right… you two have the poetic and sensitive level of a sponge…" Ginny said.

Ron and Luna waited until Harry and Ginny had disappeared through the entrance door and went to the new ballroom (where the graveyard used to be…).

"Do you think they're near?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"**_Shh_**!" Luna said. "**_We don't want to get caught before the time is right… do we?_**" She whispered rolling her eyes.

"Sorry… are we getting caught?" Ron was starting to get really frightened…

"**_We will if you keep talking! _**"

"Sorry…"

"Here she comes… bitch…" Luna said.

Millicent Bullstrode was approaching them clumsily… she hadn't seen them yet.

"On the count of three… one… two… three!" Luna said and she and Ron charged into Bullstrode with their wands… Spells shot through the misty sky… One of the spells hit her and Millicent fainted…

"Let's take her to the…"

"No… let's interrogate her…" Luna interrupted.

After questioning her for some minutes, they realized she wasn't gonna tell them anything… so when Dumbledore arrived, they handed her and ran with the rest of the Order to where Harry and Ginny were supposed to be…

"The war has begun…" Luna said looking at the sky…

"Let's kick their asses…"

"They are not regular people, Ronald… they are memories… they are spells cast thousands of years ago by the founder… the one who knew what was coming… and his heir can't be with a muggle born… he's so angry… and she will pay for it… There they are…" Luna finished pointing to Hermione's and Draco's fainted bodies.

"Are you sure it's them… I mean, this could be a trap…" Ron said apprehensively.

"Let's go… Ron… Remus, come with me… I'll need you… Tonks… Sirius… go search for Harry and Ginny, they can't be too far away…" Dumbledore said.

Everyone assumed their positions and they got ready to go… even though they didn't know where this thing was…

Tonks and Sirius had been walking for several minutes and they still couldn't find Harry or Ginny… suddenly, Tonks tripped with something…

"Tonks!" Sirius whispered angrily.

"Sorry…" She said looking at the thing that had made her trip… "Oh… my… God… it's Harry!"

Harry looked at her in a disgruntled way as she had made him fall to the ground… "Could you be a bit more careful?" Harry whispered angrily.

"What were you doing lying on the ground anyway?" Sirius asked.

"We were searching for them… we didn't want to be seen…" Ginny explained standing up.

"What the hell do you have James' invisibility cloak for?" Sirius asked.

"We thought they had ways to identify it…" Harry answered.

"There's no they! There's nobody in fact!" Tonks said.

"What do you mean there's nobody! We saw Hermione and Malfoy disappear before us!" Harry whispered angrily.

"It's an ancient spell… see, Harry, imagine you're Salazar Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Well… if you had an heir… would you let him marry a muggle born?"

"No?"

"Right, no, you wouldn't… then there you've got your answer…"

"So, what you're saying is that Salazar cast a spell on his heir?"

"Yes…"

"But… who is the heir then?"

"Harry! Use that brain once in a while!" Ginny said exasperated. "Draco is the heir!"

"C'mon! He can't be! He's too dumb!"

"He may be dumb, but he's the only really pure-blooded descendant of Slytherin…" Sirius explained.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Ginny asked worried.

"If Dumbledore was right… they are surely getting killed…" Tonks said looking down.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Draco and Hermione

I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO DELAYED AND SHORT, BUT I HAVE A PUPPY NOW (A GOLDEN RETRIEVER) AND SHE DEMANDS A LOT OF MY TIME, AND I HAVE EXAMS… SO I'M SO SO SORRY, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE READY UNTIL MARCH 13TH HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! REVIEW! IF YOU WANNA ADD ME TO YOUR HOTMAIL MSN CONTACT LIST MY E-MAIL IS

Marety 1

hotmail

. com

(Put everything together! Jeje)

Samantha: Thank you so much for your review! You're really sweet! (Please tell your brother that I was a real bitch last time we spoke, so I'm really sorry, if he can forgive me…)

Sara: Thank you!

Draco-addicted: Thank you for reviewing!

Tom-Felton-Luver1-2-2 (Crissy): Thank you so so much for reviewing! I adore your stories! They are so great! By the way, Make room for Draco is my favourite!

**Chapter 7: "Finding Draco and Hermione"**

Luna, Ron, Remus and Dumbledore walked for several minutes until they saw that someone was shooting red stars with his wand across the sky…

Somewhere in the Manor grounds…

"Draco please… wake… up…" Hermione said with the last strength she had left in her body.

"Mmmm… what?" Draco said dreamily.

"I thought… you were… dead…" Hermione said.

"Almost…" He said smiling… well… trying to smile…

"I've been shooting red stars for five minutes… I guess no one's looking for us…"

"Don't stop… they'll come…" Draco said encouragingly…

"Ok…"

Harry and Ginny kept walking with the others to find Hermione, but they couldn't find where the stars were coming from.

"It's impossible! It's the third time we've been here!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's like we keep coming back to where we started… Weird…" Ron said. "Wait! Harry? Is that you?"

"Who's there?" Harry said pointing his wand straight into Ron's face.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Ron said.

"Sorry mate, any luck finding the guys?"

"Nope… not yet…"

"We saw red stars in the sky, Harry… I know they're from Mione…" Luna said worried. "We keep coming back to the same place…"

"Us too…"

"They don't want us to find her…" Luna said.

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked clueless.

"God… how many times do I need to say this!" Ginny said gesturing towards the sky. "They are the spell! Please pay attention from now on, because I won't say things a thousand times!"

"Ok, ok… keep your head on!" Ron said.

"How can I! HOW CAN I! God, Ron! PLEASE TELL ME HOW! WE LOST TWO OF OUR BEST FRIENDS! YOU TWO CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD WE TELL YOU! PAY ATTENTION FROM NOW ON! I WON'T SAY THIS TWICE! PLEASE PAY BLOODY ATTENTION! SALAZAR SLYTHERIN HAS AN HEIR, A PURE FUCKIN' BLOODED HEIR, AND HE DIDN'T WANT HIM TO MARRY A MUGGLE-BORN! SO GUESS WHAT? HE CAST A SPELL ON WHOEVER HIS HEIR WAS GOING TO BE! AND OH SURPRISE! WHO IS THE HEIR! DRACO! Get it now?" Ginny shouted exasperated.

"Let's go…" Harry said in a bad mood… he didn't like Ginny shouting at him, least of all, in front of his godfather whom he admired.

They kept walking for what seemed like hours, but were really a few minutes until they saw the red sparks were getting nearer and nearer.

"Look! The stars!" Harry said pointing to two figures on the ground, but when he wanted to get near those two people on the ground, there was an invisible wall that prevented him from getting to them.

"Do you think they're coming?" Hermione asked.

"I'm… sure… they… they will…" Draco said trying to smile, even though he said this, he didn't believe it…


	8. Chapter 8: Salazar

Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I wanted to keep the suspense! Hehe I know… I like to be mean… lol.

**Samantha:** Thank you for thinking the spell thing was a good idea… I think so too! Hehe, just kidding. My dog's name is Lola, it means strong woman. And I was thinking about getting Draco and Hermione a male… the name will be Abbot, because that's the name of one of my dog's brothers… I loved it, and that puppy was the cutest! I love your reviews! Marety. PS: if you want a picture of my puppy send me an e-mail (it's on my profile) and I'll send you some pictures!

**Sara:** Thank you so much for your review! And I will try to post more soon! Luv, Marety.

**Chapter 8: "Salazar…"**

"HERMIONE! IS THAT YOU?" Harry shouted for the hundredth time.

"I can't… not anymore…" Hermione said as her arm fell to the ground.

"Yes, you can, Granger! Don't be such a Mudblood!" Draco said.

"What's… wrong with… you?"

"I always knew you were weak… I can't believe I ever kissed you… God, I should have known you were such a weak person… You're not worth fighting for…"

"Draco… please stop it…"

"Do it!"

Hermione slowly lifted her arm and started shooting red stars again, now with her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry…" Draco said in a hushed voice. "I was just trying to give you some strength…"

"Why don't **_you_** do this!"

"Because you're the only one who has enough strength… I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean it… You know how I feel…" He said getting closer to her and pressing his lips against hers. "If you lack strength again I'll give you some… you're the greatest thing that's happened to me…"

"I can feel my legs… Draco… I… think I… can… I think I can stand up now… please help me… we've… gotta… get… out… of… here…"

"I can't get up… I'm… too weak…"

Hermione helped Draco up with difficulty and they started walking towards Harry's direction… even though for them they were heading towards the Manor, as they couldn't see Harry…

"Guys! It's us!" Harry shouted, but Draco and Hermione kept walking as if they hadn't seen them… until they bumped into the invisible wall…

"What the hell?" Draco said as he and Hermione fell to the ground.

"It's like an… invisible… wall or… something…" Hermione said panting from the effort she was making.

"Don't tell me… I hadn't noticed…" Someone said from behind them… Draco and Hermione turned around and, to their horror, they saw Lucius… and then the figure turned into Tom Riddle… (Young Voldemort…)… (A/N: Thanks to Buffy the Vampire Slayer… the First Evil on that show could turn into dead people… that's where I got the idea from… I know… WEIRD! Lol). "There's no way in…" He said waving his arm, so they could see Harry and the others shouting for them and trying to get in. "and there's no way out…"

"Please… whoever you are… tell us something we don't know…" Draco said trying to keep his composure.

"Ok… something you don't know… let's see… well, that you're lucky…" 'Tom' said.

"And why's that?" Draco asked defiantly.

"Because you know when you're going to die…"

"Really… I don't think they know…" Someone said from behind them… it was Dumbledore. "But what they know is that it will certainly not be today…" He said looking at the stars.

"How… did you break my spell?"

"Salazar… you know you can't stop love… and these two are not two people you want to mess with… they are by far two of the most intelligent and powerful wizards of their age…"

"Are you implying that…" He couldn't finish because Draco had used the last strength he had to curse him… he didn't know why, but suddenly a spell his father had taught him to vanquish ancient spells came to his head. They saw how Salazar started to change shape over and over again.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"It's not enough… we have to let Harry in… he's Gryffindor's heir… he has to come…" He waved his wand and the invisible wall vanished. "Harry, we need you to do what you've been waiting for…"

"Yes sir."

"We'll help you, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, on the count of three. Everyone shouts Snake Kadavera" (A/N: I know… the name sucks… but I couldn't come up with another one…). "One… Two… Three!" Dumbledore shouted and they all did as told.


	9. Chapter 9: A new beginning

This is definitely my final chapter… mwhahaha… now, seriously… umm… well, I guess this is another story finished, there'll be no sequels… but… mhmhmhmhm… I like to create mystery! Hehe… well… the thing is I'll start writing another Dr/Hr story… but from scratch… Draco will be a complete jerk again… but for how long you will find out in a short time… I hope you all enjoyed this story… and I hope to get more than one review with this chapter! Shame on you to those who read my stories and don't review (except those who are not members of the site…)! Luv, Marety… I'll be back when you least expect it… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (smoke comes out from the floor and Marety disappears! Hehe… just kidding… they say geniuses are mad… don't they?)

**Chapter 9: "A new beginning"**

A Yellow light shone through the woods, no one could see anything. When the light cleared they saw that the spell had taken Salazar's shape, well… at least Hermione knew because of the many books she had read…

"What have you done to me?" Salazar asked horrified.

"What you deserve, and that's not all… believe me… there's much more to come…" Harry said. He looked as if he had been possessed; it was not Harry's voice at all… "For thousands of years, I've been waiting for this! I've been biding my time, until I could catch you red handed. Is this how you honor Hogwarts?"

"Wh… who… who are you?"

"Ha! Don't tell me you've forgotten your best buddy! Wait, I think I remember how you used to call me… Gryffindumb was it? God… things have really changed around here…"

"Godric?"

"No… your grandma… who else could I be! God, I thought thousands of years would make you smarter, but I guess I was wrong…"

"You'll pay! Look at what these Mudbloods you let into the school are doing to us!"

"And what is it that they're doing exactly?" Godric Gryffindor asked in a bored voice.

"She! That Mudblood has captured my heir!"

"Who? Young Malfoy… Harry tells me that's your name isn't it?"

"Yes sir." Draco answered, still confused about the whole situation.

"Well, I don't think Malfoy is stupid enough to let a woman capture his heart that easily…"

"She's threatened him!" Salazar said looking desperately for an excuse.

"I have certainly not!" Hermione said standing up straight and causing Draco to fall to the ground. "Oops, sorry, Draco…"

"No… problem… it's just another bump in addition to the thousands I already have since we started dating… and then they say love doesn't hurt…" Draco said.

"See? Can't you appreciate that? I bet you and Rowena would have loved to have this kind of fire, this passion for each other!" Dumbledore said looking down at Salazar through his spectacles.

"How did you know?" Salazar asked.

"The portraits can be wonderful talkers… they know more than we think about us… sometimes more than we even know about ourselves…"

"Wowowow! Look what I've come to find out after a thousand years! I knew it!" Godric said. "But this is not the time to play truth or dare… no matter how much I'd like to… It's time for you to leave the present and come back to your time, where you belong, istamo actoria tempo!" Godric shouted and for a moment everything fell silent. Then a blue light appeared, it was time for them to go, Godric separated from Harry's body, and Harry fell to the ground. Godric took Salazar towards the blue light and they disappeared in the mist.

"I think we all deserve a good rest…" Dumbledore suddenly said.

"Yeah… Mione… let's… go…" Draco said, but Hermione kept looking to where the blue night had been. "Mione…"

"What?" She asked as if she had just realized Draco was there.

"What… happens?"

"I was thinking…"

"You're… always… doing… that…" His voice was becoming raspier with the minute.

"I don't understand. If it was a spell, why did he act like the real Salazar?"

"Because it was him… well, the imprint he left on this Earth at least…" Dumbledore said from behind, making Hermione jump… and… causing her to drop Draco again…

"Ouch! Ginny… please you help me…" Draco asked Ginny imploringly.

"We'll talk about that later, Hermione, now, go to rest…"

Ginny took Draco and Hermione lifted Harry with her wand as they headed to the Manor.

"Do… you think… it's… safe… for… us to… stay… here?" Draco asked when they got to the main entrance.

"Yes, and some members of the Order will stay with you for a few months just in case." Dumbledore answered.

A year had passed since the attack and Hermione and Draco couldn't be happier with their lives. They had a huge house, they had got married and Draco had finally convinced Hermione to have a dog, it was a Golden Retriever and it was called Abbot.

"Abbot! Come 'ere boy! Let's go inside!" Draco called his dog from the main entrance. Abbot came running happily at him… "No… no… Abbot… ouch!" Abbot had thrown himself at Draco causing Draco to fall to the floor. "C'mon, let's go." He got into the house and went towards the kitchen to grab a bite.

Hermione was sitting alone on the couch looking outside the window… "Mione!" She heard Draco call from the kitchen, but she didn't answer to his call. "Mione!" He called again, this time he was getting nearer. "Mione… what's wrong?" He asked when he saw she was crying. He couldn't figure out why she was crying…

"I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to what?" He asked sitting on the floor next to her.

"I swear I didn't mean to… I… I'm pregnant Draco… I'm so sorry…"

"Are you sure? I mean, are you a hundred percent sure?"

Hermione nodded.

"God…" He sighed.

"Don't… don't worry, I'll tell people it's not yours… and that I cheated on you… and… and that I got pregnant of another man… yes… I'll say that… and you won't have to give me anything…"

"Mione…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning… I'll tell my parents I decided to leave… don't worry…" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes again…

"Mione!"

"What?" She said looking down, waiting for him to help her pack her things.

"You're not going anywhere…"

"Yes, Draco, I can't ruin your life, you're eighteen years old, and you're too young to have a child…"

"Who says I'm too young? I love you, Mione…"

"But… I'm pregnant Draco! This means you'll be a father!"

"I know what it means, hon, but, I wouldn't mind having a kid! It's a by-product of our love… in fact, I'm getting kind of excited about the idea of having a baby in the house, he'll be my boy…"

"I didn't say it was a boy…"

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the muggle doctor, but he said it was too early to know the gender… (A/N: she's two months pregnant.) so I went to a healer and he told me it was a baby girl…"

"Then there's the door… I need an heir, you know?"

"I'll be leaving in the morning…" she said lowering her head.

"I'm just kidding, Mione! She'll be my princess… I already have a queen…"

"Really?"

"Yes… and we'd better go shopping tomorrow morning… if this girl is like you, she'll need lots of outfits… and we can decorate one of the rooms… We have five hundred… we use only fifty… we have four hundred and fifty to choose from…"

"I'm glad you're happy… but I can't help thinking you're doing this because you feel the obligation to take care of the child…"

"Mione… during my high school years, each and every single girl in the common room claimed to be my girlfriend or at least seen me naked… they were lying and if I had left any of them pregnant, I would have left her… believe me… and maybe I wanted it to happen somehow… it'd be cool to have a child cheering up the house a bit… don't you think?"

"I guess you're right…" She said looking up and smiling.

"We're going to have a baby!" Draco exclaimed hugging her and lifting her from the floor.

"I have a check up today… wanna come?" Hermione asked Draco while eating breakfast. "I know you have to work, but I scheduled it at six o'clock, you can make it, can't you?"

"Yes, of course I will make it! I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Hermione had been pregnant for four moths now. When she told Harry and Ron, they were really happy for her, and Ginny and Luna promised to spoil their child as much as they could.

At five thirty, Draco hadn't arrived at the Manor to pick Hermione up, and she was starting to freak out… Suddenly she heard Draco's car parking hastily in the entrance door.

"Am I late?" He asked as soon and Hermione opened the door.

"No, don't worry… you're not late, but we'd better hurry if we want to get there on time…"

"Sure."

When they arrived, Draco got really nervous… he hadn't given too much thought to the fact that he was going to have to look after a life… it was a huge responsibility…

"Are you coming or what?" Hermione asked. She was getting moodier with the day since the third month of pregnancy…

"Yes… sorry…" He answered clumsily and got out of the car.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm… fine."

The healer's office was all painted in bright pink, which Draco thought was a truly horrible colour… 'But women love pink' He thought. 'I bet it's a she… women are so predictable…'

"You don't like the colour, do you?" Hermione asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Not really… but how did you know?"

"God Malfoy! Your disapproving face is so obvious… I bet you were thinking that it's typical of women to paint their rooms in pink…"

"Ok, you're starting to freak me out…"

She smiled. "I know you, Draco… and I hate the colour too, as a matter of fact… pink is so girlish it reminds me of Umbridge's office…"

"I knew this colour reminded me of someone! God, I need to get out here!" He said jokingly.

"Miss Weasley will see you now…" An old woman said from the entrance desk. "You're the Malfoy family, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, not disturb by the fact that the woman had mentioned Weasley…

"Did she say Miss Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you, Ginny is the healer… I'm sorry… I truly forgot…"

"It's ok… I'm glad it's not Ron…"

"Yeah, me too." She answered amused.

Waiting for them inside the office was red haired woman in a white suit. "Hi guys!" She greeted them as they entered. "Hi daddy…" He added to Draco.

"You never change, do you?" He answered hugging her when Hermione let go of her friend.

"Some things never change, ferret…" she said laughing and then added to Hermione. "Lie on the stretcher, and let me see our girl."

Hermione did was she was told, and let out a sigh… she didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling… as if something was out of place… she had the feeling there were more things than she had expected…

"All right, let's see you…" Ginny said pointing her wand to Hermione's belly… "Oh… my God… Mione…"

"What!" She said trying to see what her friend was talking about.

"Draco, you have to see this…"

"What?" He asked curiosly. "Oh My God!" he said and looked at Hermione.

"What? Can somebody tell me what the hell is happening?"

"There… there are two… I think we'll be both happy… there's a boy and a girl… Mione! They are twins!"

"What!" She said surprised. "Oh God… Draco don't be mad…"

"Why would I be? I have a princess and an heir!" He said jokingly.

"C'mon! Really? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed hugging her. "We have twins Mione!"

"Congratulations… well… now we only have to pray for them not to be ferrets like their father…" Ginny said and hugged Hermione.

Draco clicked his tongue laughing and hugged Ginny too.

"We're going to have a party tonight at our place… tell Potter and your brother… and of course, tell that Loony girl…" Draco told Ginny. "Oh! And tell Longbottom too, and Black!"

"I will… and it would be good for you to start calling them by their names…"

"You know I can't… it goes against my principles…" He said laughing.

"Bye! See you tonight!"

"Bye!" Hermione answered.

When they got into the car, Draco turned to look at Hermione.

"Why don't we go shopping for the babies… and for the party tonight…" He said.

"Draco… you hate shopping…"

"I know, I'm just too excited about the babies… and we can't have a party without food and something to drink…"

"All right, let's go… Let's go to Diagon Alley…"

"Sure." He said and drove all the way thinking about all the new things he wanted to buy for the babies.


End file.
